No te olvides de mi (Kotadore)
by Doremi Kotake
Summary: (Universo Doremi Dokkan) Kotake decide se olvidar de Doremi y empieza solo pensando en su vida de deportista. Sin embargo Doremi empieza a extrañar ser molestada por su "amigo"...
1. Prologo

Una fic Kotadore de 2019! 😸  
Por favor me apoyen con ella plis! Like y comentad ❤

.

.

.

Kotake ha entrado en clase con una expression aburrida, pero su sonrisa ha aparecido al ver Doremi hablando con Momoko y Hana. La pelirroja parecia algo feliz y sonrojada.

\- Me he divertido tanto en Kyoto! Aaaah! Junto a el! - el corazón de Kotake ha empezado a latir fuerte. El y Doremi habian pasado toda la mañana junto a el despues de una pelea que habian tenido. Con una dulce sonrisa el se ha acercado. - Mi Akatsuki-kun!

Su corazón se ha roto en mil pedacitos cuando ha escuchado esas palabras. De nuevo rechazado. Ya estaba quedando harto de tanto rechazo. Porqué? Porqué solo el tenia tanta mala suerte?

Masaru tenia Hazuki.

Hasebe tenia a Mutsumi.

Kimura tenia Marina.

Y el? Su amor era no correspondido porque?

\- Kotake! Buenos dias! - Hana le ha dicho con una gran sonrisa. Ella lo habia visto delante ellas.

\- Ho...Hola... - el ha contestado con una falsa sonrisa - Dojimi como siempre hablando de chicos eh? Cuando vas a ver que chicos maiores no te van a mirar nunca?

\- Callate Kotake! Metete en tus asuntos!

"Pues... Tu eres mi vida... O eso yo lo queria" eso pensaba el peliazul.

\- Pfff! - el la ha mirado con una sonrisa mala - Solo te estoy salvando de que lastimes!

"Pero esta será la ultima vez"

Enojada Doremi se ha acercado a el y puesto una mano en su mejilla, pero el peliazul la ha impedido poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

La pelirroja se ha sorpreendido porque el nunca haria algo asi. Kotake normal dejaria que ella lo dañara PERO claro que el la lastimaba igual. Pero... Desta vez el solo la ha parado.

Los 2 se han mirado en los ojos. Por momentos Doremi ha visto el sufrimiento en los ojos de su "amigo". También por la primera vez ha podido ver la belleza de los ojos de Kotake. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo lleno de estrellas por las noches.

Se ha sentido bien al sentir la mano de Kotake cerca de la suya. El peliazul la ha dejado lentamente y se ha sentado algo serio en su puesto.

Esta era la ultima vez que iba a molestar o hablar algo con la chica que le gustaba.


	2. Capitulo 1

Doremi miraba hacia la ventana con una cara aburrida. No se hacia nada de divertido.

\- Ufff! Que dia aburrido! No es costumbre ser tan aburrido que me pasa? - Doremi se pergunta en voz alta.

\- Bueno... Kotake-kun todavia no te ha molestado... - Doremi ha mirado Momoko.

\- Es verdad... - ella ha mirado hacia el que estaba delante elas.

\- Vos estoy escuchando lo sabeis no? - el peliazul ha dicho mirando hacia atrás.

\- Pues... Que te pasa Kotake? Estás tan calmado do hoy! - Doremi le ha preguntado - Ay no! Otra vez te has peleado con Koji?

\- No... No me he peleado con nadie... Solo estoy harto... - el ha mirado hacia delante.

Las 3 chicas lo han mirado sin reaccion. No esperaban esa reaccion de Kotake. Antes que Doremi pudiera decir algo Seki-sensei ha entrado.

\- De pie! - Reika ha dicho y todos los alumnos se han levantado.

\- Buenos dias Seki-sensei! - todos los alumnos han dicho.

\- Buenos dias! - Seki-sensei ha contestado.

\- Sentados! - Reika ha dicho e todos han obedecido.

Doremi no quitaba sus ojos de Kotake que miraba hacia Seki-sensei algo serio. Ella lo conocia desde que ellos eran unos niños de 6 años. Sabia ver cuando algo no estaba bien con el. Y sin dudas el estaba con problemas.

\- Ufff! - preocupada ha acercado su mano a la espalda de Kotake pero en el momento que lo iba a tocar Seki-sensei le tira con un libro en la cabeza.

Ella ha caido al suelo.

\- 😵 N...No hice nada... - la chica decia en el suelo.

Para sorpresa de todos Kotake no ha comentado nada. Doremi se ha sentado poniendo su mano en su cara.

\- Ayyy! Duele Seki-sensei!

\- Está con atencion que no te lastimas! - le ha dicho Seki enojada mientras iba a buscar su libro.

Kotake lo ha entregado (el libro estaba cerca a el) Seki-sensei lo miraba algo sorprendida por el estar tan calmado. Pero ella como Doremi habia entendido que algo malo se pasaba con el. Sus ojos estaban tristes.

\- Pasa algo profesora? - Kotake ha perguntado sentiendo la mirada de la profesora.

\- Te encontras bien Kotake? - ella le ha preguntado.

\- Si... - el ha contestado aun con la voz calmada.

La profesora se ha alejado y empezado la clase. Toda la clase fue calmada hasta llegar el final.

\- Bueno... Chicos para deberes para la próxima semana seran en parejas! Van a hablar de algunos países ocidentales! Ahora digo las parejas... Makitayama&Asuka, Ito&Tamaki, (...) y por fin Harukaze&Kotake! - Kotake ha levantado su mano - Si Kotake?

\- Puedo cambiar de pareja? - el peliazul ha preguntado.

\- QUÉ?! - todos han abierto la boca sorprendidos hasta la profesora.

Doremi lo miraba enojoada ya esperando un insulto o algo.

\- Bueno es que mi relacion con Harukaze no es la mejor...

\- QUÉ?! LA HAS LLAMADO POR HARUKAZE?! - todos han gritado sorprendidos.

\- No es su nombre?

\- Bu...Bueno... - Seki-sensei algo sorprendida ha decidido hacer el deseo del chico realidad - Está bien te quedas con Makitayama... Asuka tu te quedas con Harukaze.

\- Si! - los 4 han contestado y ha legado el final de las clases.

Kotake ha salido algo deprisa para no tener que hablar con alguien. Pero se ha chocado con alguien en la salida.

\- Lo si... Yuki-sensei... - el peliazul ha mirado hacia su profesora - Lo siento...

El ha salido corriendo sin dejar que nadie lo fuese a atrapar. El ha salido de la escuela lo más deprisa que podia sin mirar hacia atrás.

(...)

Por suerte ha llegado a casa sin que algo le pasará. Ha entrado en su cuarto y se ha tirado en la cama. Como siempre sus padres no estaban. Ha mirado hacia arriba y suspirado.

\- Ya me imagino ser molestado en estos dias por culpa de esto...

El ha cerrado sus ojos y en unos minutos se ha quedado dormido. Ha sido despertado algum tiempo despues por su perro Pal. Se ha sentado y mirado hacia el cielo por La ventana. Continuaba dia. Ha mirado hacia su reloj y ha visto que todavia eran las 16.

\- Papa debe estar llegando... - ha dicho mientras se ponia de pie - No puedo creer que tenha dormido por 2 horas...

Ha ido hacia la cocina dar de comer a Pal y ha ido a comer algo. Se ha sentado y mirado hacia su perro.

\- Pal?- el perro lo ha mirado - Por favor no te mueras... Me quedare sin nadie en el futuro si mueres... Ya que... Nunca voy a tener Doremi...

Unas lagrimas han aparecido en sus ojos, pero el las ha secado rápido. El era hombre y los hombres no lloran por nada! O eso el pensaba... Ha comido deprisa y ido hacia el jardin a jugar un poco de futbol para pensar en algo distinto.

Despues de unos minutos ha escuchado alguien silbar. Ha mirado hacia delante y visto Hana con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ho...Hola - ella le ha dicho mientras llevantaba su mano y entraba nerviosa

\- Makitayama... - Kotake ha agarrado su palon de futbol y ido hacia ella - Que haces aqui? Como sabes donde estoy?

\- Doremi me ha dicho donde vives... - Kotake ha ido a abrir su puerta.

Los 2 han entrado y quitado sus zapatos.

\- Te has olvidado que tenemos un trabajo? - le ha preguntado Hana.

\- Ah... El trabajo... No me recordaba... - el le ha dicho mientras ponia una mano detrás de su cabeza - Lo siento...

\- Estás con problemas? Podemos hablar como la ultimas vez te recuerdas? - el peliazul se ha recordado.

Habia hablado con Hana en el dia del paseo a Kyoto. (O eso pensaba el).

\- Sabes que podemos hablar si quieres... Somos amigos! - Hana le ha dicho con una gran sonrisa.

Kotake la ha mirado. Por momentos ha pensado en hablar. Hana ya lo habia ayudado antes con Doremi porque no ahora? Pero rapidamente se ha arrependido de pensar en algo asi. Sin embargo tener una amiga le iba a hacer bien. Sus únicas amigas chicas eran Doremi que ya no lo era y Lilienne, una chica que ha conocido en la ciudad donde vive su primo Kotaro. La ha protegido de unos bullys y desde esos dias se han quedado cercanos.

Lilienne y Kotaro eran los únicos a quien decia sus problemas. El problema es que los 2 estaban lejos en Tokio. Tambien tenia amigos en Misora pero ninguno de ellos sabia de sus problemas menos Masaru y Hasebe, pero no queria hablar de su mala suerte con esos 2. Hablar con una chica le pondria hacer bien. Mismo que ella fuese amiga de Doremi.

\- Makitayama... Que te parece si tenemos una cita?

\- QUÉ?! - La rubia ha gritado.

**Fin** **del**** capitulo**

Bueno... Hana estaba rara no? XD Adivinad porque jajaja

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Espero que les tenga gustado!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Pov Doremi**

No lo puedo creer... No lo puedo creer... NO LO PUEDO CREER!

ESTOY EN UNA CITA CON KOTAKE?!

Bueno yo no... Hana lo está! Pero Kotake no sabe que me transforme en Hana y lo vine a ver! (Si lo estoy haciendo otra vez).

Estamos en un jardin caminando mientras comiamos uno helado. Yo de fresa y lo de el chocolate. Dios mio no puedo creer que Kotake le guste a Hana! Nooooo! Esto es tan malo en todos los sentidos!

\- Makitayama... - me he asustado. He visto sus ojos azules me mirando.

\- S..Si?

\- Yo... - el ha bajado la mirada - Si a ti te gustasse alguién que siempre te rechaza que harias para olvidarlo?

He aberto mis ojos como platos. KOTAKE FUE RECHAZADO! Pero yo ni sabia que el estaba enamorado... Pobre... Ni el merece esto.

\- Bueno... Intenta estar lejos de esa persona... Intentar hablar con otras personas... - le he sonreido dulcemente.

\- Es lo que estoy haciendo pero... Es tan difícil... - Dios me rompe el corazón ver Kotake asi.

\- Quien... Quien te ha rechazado? - he preguntado.

El me ha mirado algo tímido y ha bajado la mirada.

\- No la conoces... - el me ha contestado - Pero dime... Si me alejo de ella y no la miro más... Pondria me olvidar de ella?

\- Etto.. Bueno eso creo pero... - antes que el pudiera decir algo me abraza con fuerza. Nuestros helados han caido al suelo.

Que...Que me pasa? Me siento bien en sus brazos. Lo abrazo también. Lo siento me abrazamdo más fuerte.

\- Gracias! Necesitaba alguien que me diga eso para hacer lo que tengo que hacer. - EEEEH? Qué es lo que quiere hacer este. Acaso no...

\- No te mates Kotakeeeee! - el se ha alejado de mi y me mirado en mis ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas - No te mates!

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA! Que dices tonta? - el me ha golpeado la frente sin me lastimar - No me quiero matar! Solo voy trabajar por mi otro amor: Futbol! Es que en unos meses atrás alguien me ha visto jugar y me han invitado para irme a una escuela muy buena de futbol. El problema es que yo solo no me iba por la chica que me gustaba pero ahora que estoy "libre" me puedo ir en paz!

Eh? Que me pasa? Siento dolor en mi pecho. Porqué? Kotake se va...

\- Te vas? - le he preguntado debil.

Nunca me he imaginado ver sin Kotake y sus bromas...

\- Si... Despues de terminar la primaria... - el me ha contestado - me van hacer una prueba en el ultimo dia de clases si la apruebo me voy a Tokyo!

\- Oye no crees que te estás pasando? Todavia tienes 12! Tienes mucho tiempo para luchar para ser un buen jogador de futbol!

\- Igarashi-senpai desde mi edad que luchaba por eso! Quiero ser mejor que el! Quiero ser el mejor del mundo un dia! - sus ojos estaban tan brillantes nunca lo habia visto asi - Y lo voy a ser!

Lo he mirado triste. AAAAH PORQUE ESTOY ASI?! EL SIEMPRE ME MOLESTA! Pero... Es mi amigo...

\- Te deseo suerte! - le he dicho con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias! Eres una gran amiga Makitayama! - el ha agarrado mis manos - Sabes... Me gustaria que fueramos amigos más cercanos! Eres genial! Y me has ayudado 2 veces ya!

Me he sonrojado. Me acaba de decir genial! Ayy Doremi! Le está diciendo a Hana y no a ti...

\- Me encantaria ser tu amiga! - ahora es mi oportunidad de hablar de mi! - Pero... Y Doremi... Ella también es genial... Porque la ignoras?

\- Si lo es... Doremi es genial, pero... Tengo que estar lejos de ella... - PORQUÉ?! - Estoy harto de molestarla... Ella va a estar más feliz sin mi. Seguro que cuando sepa que me voy... Va ... A estar... Muy ... Feliz...

El estaba raro... Parecia triste.

\- Te equívocas! - le he dicho seria - Aunque la molestes... Tu eres su amigo! Se conocen desde los 6! Eres unos de sus amigos más cercanos!

\- No tanto como Akatsuki... - el me ha dicho. Me he sorprendido. Que Akatsuki tenia que ver con esto? El estaba celoso? De Akatsuki?! Entonces el...

El...

El me quiere mucho como una hermana! Awww que lindo!

\- Bueno... Volvamos a casa... Tenemos que hacer el trabajo... - hemos caminado uno al lado del otro.

Muchas personas nos miraban sonriendo. Seguro que piensan que somos pareja. Me he sonrojado. Pero en que pienso.

\- Makitayama? Estás roja... Te encuentras bien?

\- Ahm... Si si... Estoy bien Kotake no te preocupes...

(...)

Depues de hacer mi trabajo me fui a mi casa. Pop parecia algo enojada. Le he preguntado lo que tenia. Me ha contestado que se habia peleado con Kimitaka.

Vaya que hermana más tonta tengo! Que no entiende que cuando un chico te molesta es porque te ama?

Estaba entrando en mi cuarto cuando he abierto mis ojos.

"Cuando un chico te molesta es porque te ama?"

Acaso Kotake...

No! Pero en que pienso! Kotake no me ama! El ha dicho que ha sido rechazado. Pero yo nunca lo he rechazado!

He ido a vestir mi pijama y ido a comer. Hoy la comida era filete. Aunque... Con esto de Kotake no tenga comido mucho...

No puedo creer que el se vaya.

\- Creo que voy a dormir... - he dicho me llevantado. Mis padres y hermana me miraban sorprendidos.

Me he ido ignorando sus miradas.

Grrr! Porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en esto?!

**Fin del capitulo**


	4. Capitulo 3

Han pasado unas semanas... Kotake estava cada vez más lejos de Doremi. Esto habia despertado la atencion de una cierta rubia llamada Reika.

En este momento ella caminaba al lado de Kaori, su mejor amiga y periodista.

\- Kaori esto es perfecto! Piensa conmigo! Kotake siempre ha sido el líder de los chicos! Si yo y el somos pareja... Todos los chicos de nuestra clase me van a mirar y las chicas me van a ver como una reina! JAJAJA! - Kaori la miraba con una hotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza - Qué?

\- No creo que sea tan simple... Todos sabemos que un dia Harukaze y Kotake serán pareja! - le ha contestado la periodista - Esta pelea no será eterna...

\- Segura? - Reika ha mostrado una carta a su amiga.

\- "Akatsuki" quien es ese?

\- El otro chico de Kyoto... Le he escrito una carta como si yo fuese Doremi, que lo amaba, etc...

\- Para que quieres que el... AAAAH! Para romper aun más el corazón de Kotake! - Kaori ha dicho.

\- Kaori... Y nesecito tu ayuda... Quiero que hagas una noticia falsa que diga que Doremi ha dicho cosas horribles de Kotake a sus amigas!

\- COMO?! NO! NO DIGO MENTIRAS! - la chica de las gafas ha gritado.

\- Vale! Me acabo de tener una idea de genio!

\- Cual?

\- La vas a saber en el dia...

(...)

Mientras tanto Kotake estaba entrenando futbol solo. Al lejos Doremi y sus amigas lo miraban.

\- Kotake-kun no está feliz... - Momoko lo ha dicho.

\- Si... Lastima que se fue interesar por alguien que ni lo mira... - Onpu ha dicho.

\- Masaru-kun también está preocupado con el... Dice que pasa el tiempo entrenando y estudiando para las pruebas. - Hazuki ha dicho.

Doremi no decia nada, solo miraba hacia su amigo preocupada. Casi que no parecia lo mismo chico alegre de antes.

\- Tenemos que ayudarlo... - La pelirroja ha dicho - Hagamos el mágical stage! Vamos a hablar con La chica que el ama!

\- AAAAAH! Seras tonta Doremi?- Aiko la miraba enojada.

\- Aiko... No... - Onpu hacia señas a su amiga para se callar.

\- Oygan ya sé! Vamos a buscar una novia para Kotake! - Hana ha dicho con una gran sonrisa - Que vos parece Onpu? Ella es linda y todos la quieren!

\- No... Tendria que ser alguién como la chica que le gusta! Alguien alegre,divertido y algo torpe...

\- Who? - todas (menos Doremi y Hana) han mirado hacia Momoko - Eh? Me?

Las mejillas de la americana se han colorado de rojo.

\- Why me? Ehm... - ella ha mirado hacia el otro lado.

\- Kotake con novia? - Doremi ha mirado hacia el lado.

\- Porque no es Doremi la novia? - Doremi ha quedado tan roja como su pelo.

\- Q...Qué? - su corazón latia con fuerza - Y...Yo... No creo que sea buena idea... Ehm...

\- Claro que es genial! - Hana ha agarrado uno brazo de Doremi y se la ha llevado hasta Kotake - Kotake! Te presento tu nueva novia!

El peliazul ha abierto su boca sorprendido. Hana ha empujado la peliroja hasta Kotake que la ha atrapado a tiempo.

\- Estás bien Doj... Harukaze? - el le ha preguntado.

\- Si si... - ella ha contestado aun en los brazos del chico. De cerca ha visto que el parecia algo cansado.

\- Makitayama de donde sacaste esa idea de Harukaze ser mi novia? - Kotake ha mirado hacia la rubia.

\- Es que quedan muy bien juntos! Se pueden besar por favor?

\- No... - los 2 han contestado.

\- Si no lo hacen... - Hana ha hecho ojos de gatito - Hana-chan va llorar mucho...

\- V...Vale no llores! - Kotake se ha acercado a la mejilla de Doremi y La ha besado mientras cerraba los ojos.

Doremi ha abierto los ojos sorprendida y su cara ha quedado toda roja. El peliazul se ha ido todo rojo.

**Fin del capitulo**

😘 Nos vemos en el siguiente cap


	5. Capitulo 4

**Holaaa 😸 **

* * *

En el dia siguiente Doremi ha entrado en su clase junto a Hana y Momoko. Se ha sorpredido al no ver Kotake en clase junto a Masaru y Koji como siempre.

\- Chicos... - Masaru y Koji la han mirado - Donde está Kotake?

\- Hola Harukaze! Está entrenando solo... Como siempre! Se puede ver que quiere mucho ir para esa escuela de futbol! - Masaru solo miraba hacia Doremi con seriedad.

\- O quiere huir... - ha comentado antes de irse.

Doremi ha bajado la mirada y más una vez se ha recordado de lo que Kotake tenia dicho hace unos dias.

"_\- Yo... Si a ti te gustasse alguién que siempre te rechaza que harias para olvidarlo?"_

De repente Doremi ha abierto sus ojos. Masaru sabia quien era La chica que Kotake amaba. Antes que pudiera pensar se ha ido en direccion al chico.

\- Yada-kun! - con una velocidad increible se ha puesto delante al chico - Quien es?

\- Qué? - el peliverde la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

\- Quien... Quien es la chica que Kotake ama? - Masaru se ha sorprendido con la pregunta de la pelirroja - Dime! Quiero ayudarlo!

\- No soy yo que tengo que decir eso... Tienes que descobrir tu sola... - el chico la ha dejado sola.

Doremi ha quedado parada en el pasillo. Como lo iba a saber sola? Ha suspirado. Quien era esa chica?

\- AAAAAH ME ESTOY PONIENDO LOCA CON ESTO! - todos que pasaban la han mirado raro, sonrojada la chica ha entrado en su clase. Se ha sentado en su puesto y mirado hacia la ventana - Que hago? El tiempo pasa y más me cuesta ayudarlo!

\- Doremi-chan... - la pelirroja se ha asustado y mirado hacia al lado viendo Hana y Momoko.

\- Chicas! Quien es la chica que Kotake ama? - Momoko ha mirado hacia el lado, mientras Hana contestaba con un "No sé" - Quiero tanto ayudarlo! El no quiere irse de Misora solo está huyendo!

\- Pero el se va a quedar! Ahora eres su novia! - Hana ha contestado con inocencia.

\- Que no somos novios Hana-chan! - la pelirroja ha dicho algo roja.

En ese momento ha entrado Kotake con una cara de enojo y pegada a el Reika. El pobre chico parecia desesperado por se alejar.

\- Entonces Kotake-kun aceptas ir a comer un helado conmigo? - Reika ha dicho con una dulce voz.

\- No. - le ha contestado - Y deja mi brazo!

Reika lo ha ignoscura Doremi se ha acercado a los 2 junto a Momoko y Hana.

\- Dejalo Reika! Que planeas con esto? - Doremi ha preguntado algo enojada.

\- Que te importa Harukaze? Acaso tu y Kotake tienen algo? - la rúbia ha preguntado con una voz arrogante. La chica ha quedado algo roja.

\- C...Claro que nooo! Nunca! - la mirada de Kotake ha quedado con la mirada más oscura.

Sin alguna emocion el las ha ignorado y se sentado en su puesto. Las 4 chicas lo han mirado preocupadas. Doremi se ha acercado preocupada. Nunca antes lo ha visto asi. Su mirada estaba oscura y sus típicas sonrisas ya no existian.

\- Kot...

\- Dejame en paz... - ella se ha sorprendido con estás palabras tan frias. El solo miraba hacia la ventana no mostrando su mirada - Que no somos nada... No es asi? Entonces dejame en paz Harukaze... Para...Siempre...

Doremi solo lo miraba con una mirada triste. De repente se ha sorprendido al sentir agua en sus mejillas. Con su mano derecha ha tocado su mejilla derecha. Lágrimas... Ella estaba llorando. Pero porque? Ella no entendia.

\- Do... - antes que que Momoko pudiera decir algo más la pelirroja ha salido corriendo de la clase.

Ella no entendia porque estaba llorando o porque le dolia tanto esas palabras de Kotake.

(...)

Mientras tanto Kotake miraba el camino que habia hecho Doremi (nota: el no la ha visto llorar). Sus ojos como los de Doremi estaban llenos de lagrimas.

\- Kotake! Has sido muy cruel! - Hana le ha gritado enojada.

\- Hana-chan... El le ha dicho eso porque ella sin querer lo ha lastimando. - Momoko ha dicho.

Kotake ha bajado la mirada. Se ha recordado de lo que Doremi habia dicho. Que ellos nunca tendrian nada. El solo habia repetido lo que ella le habia dicho. Porque habia quedado triste?

\- Kotake-kun... - el ha mirado Momoko que le sonreia - Tu puedes! Vete y dile lo que sientes!

\- Q...Qué? - la cara del peliazul ha quedado roja como un tomate - N..No! Para qué?!

\- Kotake-kun... - Momoko lo ha agarrado por una mano - Doremi-chan es inocente... Nunca va a saber de tus sentimientos si no le dices... Y... No has visto su reaccion? Ella siente algo por ti... Solo que no lo sabe!

El peliazul ha mirado hacia la americana con dudas.

\- Y si no es asi? - el ha preguntado la ha mirado con tristeza.

\- Doremi se preocupa demasiado por ti... Creeme... Eso no es normal en rivales/amigos... Vete ya!

El peliazul se ha llevantado de su silla y emoezado a correr en direccion a la salida. Reika lo iba a seguir, pero Momoko la ha impedido.

(...)

Kotake corria a toda la velocidad buscando Doremi por toda Misora. Tenia una sonrisa en su cara. Las palabras de Momoko le habian dado esperanza.

De repente ha visto la pelirroja al lejos.

\- Doremiiii!- ella al escuchar esta voz ha mirado hacia atrás. Kotake estaba caminando hasta ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Ella ha sonreido y caminado en direccion. Los 2 han llevantado sus manos en direccion al otro, pero...

\- Doremi-chan! - los 2 han mirado hacia donde vénia esta voz.

Un chico de pelo color vino estaba más adelante. Doremi ha quedado parada en el medio y mirado hacia los 2.

A 3 metros tenia Kotake y en otro lado a 3 metros tenia Akatsuki. Ella ha mirado hacia los 2 confundida.

Akatsuki tenia una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Doremi. Kotake ha mirado hacia el otro lado y empezado a caminar.

Doremi solo miraba hacia el peliazul mientras sentia los brazos de Akatsuki en su cuerpo. La estaba abrazando.

\- También te amo Doremi-chan. - la pelirroja no ha contestado solo miraba el camino que Kotake tenia hecho.

* * *

Fin del capitulo


	6. Capitulo 5

**Holaaa 😸 **

* * *

1 dia después

\- Que tu qué?! Eres novia de Akatsuki?! - 5 chicas gritaban al mismo tiempo chicas estaban en la Maho-Do trabajando. Doremi las miraba con una gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

\- El me ha dicho que me amaba... Y yo he aceptado su amor!

\- What?! Doremi-chan! Ahora entiendo porque Kotake-kun no ha aparecido más en las clases! - Momoko ha dicho algo enfadada - Lo has lastimado una vez más!

\- Que tiene Kotake que ver? - Doremi ha dicho algo enojada por el tono que Momoko le tenia hablado.

\- No puedo más! SABES LO QUE TIENE EL? KOTAKE ESTÁ ... OLVIDALO! - La rubia sálio molesta dejando Doremi sorprendida.

(...)

Momoko ha ido a casa de Kotake. Quien le ha abierto la puerta fue la madre del chico.

\- Lo lamento Momoko pero el hoy no quiere ver a nadie... - ha dicho triste - Desde ayer que tiene estado asi...

\- Yo... Voy a intentar hablar con el! - Momoko ha dicho - Puedo?

\- Claro... Buena suerte... - la señora le ha indicado donde quedaba el cuarto del chico.

La rúbia ha golpeado la puerta con algo de timidez.

\- Kotake-kun? - nadien ha contestado - Mira... Sé que és difícil para ti tener que ver la chica que te gusta con otro, pero... Si Doremi prefiere ser novia de Akatsuki es porque es ciega!

\- Como?! - Kotake ha abierto la puerta de repente y quedado con su cara a mm de la cara de Momoko la haciendo sonrojar - COMO QUE DOREMI Y ESE IDIOTA SON NOVIOS?!

\- N...No lo sabias?

\- ... Entonces es verdad... - sus ojos azules han quedado llenos de lagrimas.

Momoko lo ha abrazado y el ha abrazado la rubia. Ella ha quedado de nuevo roja.

\- Algun dia esto iba a pasar... Voy a cambiar de clase... - el peliazul se ha alejado.

\- Eso no te va a ayudar! - Momoko le ha dicho - Huir no es la solucion!

Kotake le ha dado la espalda y ido hacia su gran ventana.

\- No entiendes... - Momoko entrando en el cuarto también y se ha puesto a su lado - Ver quien amas todos los dias enamorada de otra persona...

\- Oh belive me... Lo sé bien lo que es eso... - Kotake la miró sorprendido.

\- Acaso te gusta alguién de nuestra clase? - Kotake ha preguntado.

Momoko no ha contestado solo ha puesto una mano en la mejilla derecha del chico y lo besado en la mejilla esquierda. El chico ha aberto sus ojos sorprendido mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

\- I love you... - ella ha bajado la mirada algo tímida - Sé que no me amas pero... Me puedes dar una oportunidad?

\- Yo... - Tetsuya ha mirado hacia el lado avergonzado - No sé ... A mi me gusta Doremi... No te quiero hacer daño...

\- No te preocupes! Sé de tus sentimientos! Solo dejame ayudarte a olvidarla!

Silencio...

Kotake ha mirado hacia el suelo confundido.

(...)

Se ha pasado una semana y Kotake y Momoko no habitan hablado. La chica pasaba el tiempo suspirando para preocupacion de sus amigas. Pero un dia... Doremi y Momoko estaban hablando cuando Kotake se acerca a ellas. El corazón de las 2 chicas empieza a latir.

\- Asu... Digo... Momoko! - Doremi ha abierto sus ojos sorprendida. Era la primera vez que la pelirroja escuchaba Kotake llamar otra persona por su nombre sin ser ella - Acepto! Acepto ser tu novio!

\- Eeeeeeeeh?! - Toda la clase ha gritado mientras ponia sus manos en sus cabezas.

\- COMO?! - Tamaki y Doremi se han llevantado al mismo tiempo - COMO QUE NOVIOS?!

Kotake y Momoko las miraban.

\- Si! - Kotake ha abrazado Momoko por sus hombros - Somos novios! Que vos importa eso?

\- Como la prefieres a ella que a mi?! - Reika ha gritado enojada.

\- Que ha ti? Por favor Tamaki... Que no me gustan las personas como tu... - Doremi ha visto que algo en Kotake no estaba bien. El parecia enojado, mas del lo normal. Algo se habia pasado.

\- Como te atrevez a hablarme asi?! - la rúbia ha gritado enojada - Soy Reika Tamaki! No sabes lo que pierdes!

\- Bah! Vamos Momoko! - el peliazul ha agarrado una mano de Momoko y se la ha llevado.

Reika gritaba de enojo mientras Kaori la intentaba calmar. Algunas personas se han acercado a Doremi.

\- Estás bien Doremi-chan? - Kayoko le ha preguntado preocupada.

\- Y...Yo... C...claro... Porque no lo estaria...

\- Pues... Estás llorando... - Masaru le ha contestado algo serio.

Doremi se ha sorprendido una vez más y ha tocado su cara. Porque se sentia tan mal? Ella tenia Akatsuki y era feliz con el no?

\- Doremi acaso te gusta Kotake? - Hana ha preguntado con inocencia.

\- Q...Que dices Hana?! - la pelliroja ha secado sus lagrimas - Solo estoy feliz por Momo-chan por eso he llorado!

Sus amigos la miraban preocupados.

\- Sera mejor asi... - todos han mirado hacia Koji - Ya estoy harto de ver Kotake sufrir por alguién que ya tiene novio! Por lo menos será feliz!

\- Acaso la chica que Kotake esta enamorado tiene novio? - todos han caido en estilo anime.

\- QUE ERES CIEGA?! NO ENTIENDES QUE LA CHICA QUE EL AMA ERES TU?! - Reika le ha gritado enojada mientras Doremi abria sus ojos como platos y se sonrojaba como un tomate - Tantos planes para lo tener para mi! AAAAAAH! Esto no se quedara asi!

* * *

Fin del capitulo


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola ❤

Solo quedan 4 capitulos para el final

* * *

2 semanas despues

Kotake y Doremi limpiaban la clase. Hoy habia sido la vez de los 2 de hacer las limpiezas. Mientras Kotake limpiaba el suelo, Doremi lo miraba fijamente mientras limpiaba el cuadro. Todavia no podia a creer que Kotake sintiera algo por ella.

\- Estás bien con Akatsuki? - se ha asustado al escuchar la voz del chico.

\- S...Si...- ha contestado mientras limpiaba.

\- Hum... -el peliazul ha dejado caer su escoba y puesto una mano en su cabeza.

Fue todo muy rapido. Kotake iba a caer, pero gracias a Doremi eso no ha pasado. El peliazul ha caido en los brazos de Doremi que no lo ha aguantado y ha caido de rodillas. (Estan más o menos como en la imagen).

\- KOTAKE! Kotake... Estás bien?

\- No es nada... - el ha contestado debilmente - Dejame en paz...

El se ha intentado llevantar pero estaba muy debil. Su cara estaba algo roja. Doremi con dificuldad lo ha ayudado.

Lo ha arrastado por el pasillo hasta donde estaba Yuki-sensei.

(...)

\- El me parece bien solo un poco cansado... Necesita dormir más... Pero... - Yuki sensei ha mirado hacia el algo preocupada. Kotake dormia como un angel en la cama de la enfermeria - No sé... Hay algo más...

\- Algo más? - Doremi la miraba preocupada - Q...Qué?

\- Sabes si Kotake-kun ha perdido algo importante? Un familiar? Un perrito? Un gato?

\- Creo que no... Por lo menos Momo-chan no me ha comentado nada... Que tiene que ver eso con su fiebre?

\- Es que... Me parece que el tiene la enfermedad de la tristeza... - Doremi ha abierto sus ojos sorprendida - Algunas personas cuando pierden algo o alguién pueden quedarse enfermas...

Doremi lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos. Seria su culpa que el chico estubiera enfermo?

\- Q...Que se puede hacer para que el mejore?

\- Bueno... Vete a comprar estas medicinas mientras yo me quedo con el. - Yuki le ha entregado un papel y Doremi lo ha atrapado.

De seguida ha salido corriendo.

Cuando ha salido Yuki-sensei ha vuelto a su verdadeira forma como reina del mundo de las brujas. Ha parado el tiempo y atrapado Kotake.

\- Tenemos que llevarte hasta Majoheart niño! Si es lo que creo... Estás en peligro...

\- Do...Doremi... - el niño decia en sus sueños.

(...)

Doremi ha regresado en unos minutos y encontrado Kotake ya despierto. Claro que no era el verdadero, era solo una copia, pero Doremi no lo sabia.

\- Kotake... Estás bien! - la chica lo ha abrazado fuerte y Kotake la ha abrazado también - He tenido tanto miedo!

\- No te preocupes... Estaba solo cansado... - el le ha respondido con una sonrisa.

Doremi se ha alejado y lo ha mirado en los ojos. Algo en el... Kotake tenia algo en su mirada que ella no reconocia.

\- Bueno... Yuki-sensei ha dicho que ya podia irme... - el se ha llevantado.

\- Lleva esto... - ella le ha entregado las medicinas.

\- No... no las necesito... Dejalas ahi... - Doremi ha dejado las medicinas - Quieres que te lleve a casa Doremi-chan?

\- E...Eh? - ella lo miraba sin entender. Kotake estaba demasiado raro - Bueno... Yo voy para la Maho-Do... Las chicas me deben estar esperando... Quieres ver Momo-chan verdad?

\- Momo-chan? Porqué? - Doremi ha abierto sus ojos sorprendida - Porque me miras asi?

-Ko...Kotake... Que te pasa? - el chico la miraba sin entender - ... Seguro estás bien...

\- Si muy bien! - el le ha sonreido dulcemente haciendo la chica se sonrojar un poco - Nos vamos?

\- S...Si... - los han emoezado a caminar lado a lado.

Doremi lo miraba algo confundida. Habia algo en el... Que no reconocia esa mirada...

Cuando han llegado al Maho-Do el chico se ha despedido con una sonrisa, pero antes que se fuero Doremi lo ha agarrado por una mano.

\- Tu no eres Kotake... - ella lo ha mirado seria.

\- De que hablas Doremi-chan? Claro que soy yo! - el le ha sonreido.

\- Claro que no! Kotake me llama Harukaze y me odia! Y ni siquiera hás hablado de Momoko ni sabes que eres su novio! Donde está Kotake? - la mirada de la pelirroja ha quedado oscura.

\- Lo siento pero no te puedo decir donde el est... - antes que pudiera decir algo Doremi lo ha agarrado por su T-shirt.

\- TE HE PREGUNTADO DONDÉ ESTÁ KOTAKEEE! - el falso Kotake la miraba algo asustado.

\- No puedo decir! - el se ha alejado - Pero el está bien! Lo estan cuidando el está enfermo... Solo estoy aqui para lo sustituir mientras el está lejos!

\- Entonces... Está con una bruja... - el ha contestado con la cabeza - Que bruja?! Que tiene el! Lo quiero ver!

\- Hey segura que Momoko es su novia? Tu pareces más su novia... - Doremi ha quedado algo roja.

\- Soy su amiga de infancia! - le ha contestado gritando algo avergonzada.

\- Vale... Si lo dices... Pero es raro... Quien me ha hecho ha dicho que el te amaba... - en ese momento han salido del Maho-Do Momoko y las otras.

\- Oh Kotake-kun! - Momoko lo ha abrazado mientras Doremi los miraba algo seria.

Ha sentido las manos de Hazuki y Aiko en sus hombros.

\- Han hecho las paces por fin? - Aiko ha preguntado.

\- Una parte de ella queria decir la verdad, que ese no era el verdadero Kotake, pero otra parte no queria preocupar Momoko. Ella era su mejor amiga.

\- Si, hemos hecho las paces...

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**


	8. Capitulo 7

Gracias a quien ha comentado esta fic y a quien la esta siguiendo :') Me dejan muy feliz!

* * *

En el dia siguiente era Sábado e Doremi habia ido a ver Akatsuki a Tokyio con ayuda de su escoba magica.

\- Doremi-chan! - el pelimorado la abrazado y ella a el - Me has extrañado?

\- S...Si! - ella ha contestado con una sonrisa forzada - Pero... Vine aqui porque...

Doremi le ha contado todo lo que habia pasado a Kotake.

\- Vamos los 2 al mundo de las brujas ver que le pasa! - el ha contestado serio. Doremi le ha sonreido feliz.

(...)

Doremi y Akatsuki han entrado en el castillo de la reina. Ella ya esperaba ver Doremi alli.

\- Su Majestad, K...

\- Lo sé Doremi! Estás buscando tu amigo... - Doremi se ha sorprendido al saber que la reina ya sabia lo de Kotake - El está con Majo Heart... La tristeza de la reina anterior está pasando para el mundo humano y parece que Kotake fue una de las primeras victimas...

\- Como?! Quiero verlo! - Doremi iba para salir, pero Akatsuki la atrapa y la impide de salir - Dejame! Kotakeee! Es todo culpa mia!

\- Doremi-chan te debes calmar porque todavia no te he dicho todo... - Doremi ha parado y lo ha mirado - la tristeza ya tiene unas semanas y el parece estar cada vez más debil...

\- No quiere decir que...

\- Si Doremi-chan... Asi es la enfermedad de la reina anterior. Le está quintando cada vez más su energia... Primero son desmayos simples pero con el pasar del tiempo va empeorando hasta quedar asi como la reina... Dormido por siempre...

Doremi se ha dejado caer de rodillas. Akatsuki le ha puesto una mano en su hombro. La mirada de la pelirroja estaba algo oscura.

\- Es culpa mia... Yo le he hecho esto... - nadie ha contestado. Doremi ha mirado hacia Akatsuki - El me amaba y yo lo he lastimando...

\- No tienes culpa... - Doremi se ha sorprendido por Akatsuki estar tan calmado. Lo ha mirado confundida - Si, yo ya sabia que el te amaba...

\- L...Lo sabias... Pero si solo nos has visto juntos 2 veces...

\- Sus ojos brillaban cuando te tenian cerca... - Doremi ha bajado la mirada y emoezado a llorar.

Lloraba bien alto.

\- No quiero perderlo! - Akatsuki se ha sorprendido con sus palabras. Triste ha bajado la mirada.

\- Si te gusta el... Porque me has enviado una carta de amor? - le ha preguntado enojado.

Doremi lo ha mirado confundida. Enojado Akatsuki le ha mostrado su carta. Doremi la ha leido mientras la reina se acercaba a ellos.

\- Creo que no es un buen...

\- Esta letra ni siquiera es mia! - Doremi le ha contestado - No tengo idea de quien tenga escrito esto...

La reina ha agarrado la carta y hecho un hechizo. Una imagen de Reika escribiendo ha aparecido. Doremi miraba hacia la imagen con ódio en su mirada.

Reika ... Reika era la culpada de todo esto...

\- Quien es esa? - Akatsuki preguntaba confundido.

\- Tamaki Reika... Ella queria estar con Kotake... No se si por amor o por algo más... Pero dudo que sea por amor... - Doremi le ha contestado - Akatsuki-kun despues de este problema necesitamos hablar... Pero solos!

La pelirroja ha mirado la reina.

\- Majestad? - La reina la ha mirado. Los ojos de la ojirosa estaban llenos de lagrimas - Dejeme ver Kotake por favor...

(...)

Doremi se ha acercado a Kotake que estaba dormido en una cama del hospital de Majoheart. Se ha sentado en una silla cerca de la cama y ha agarrado su mano.

Akatsuki y la reina los miraban desde lejos. La mujer ha hecho señas al príncipe para los dejar solos. Los 2 han salido.

\- Kotake lo siento! Es todo culpa mia! Soy una ciega! - ella ha cerrado los ojos intentando no llorar - Todos lo sabian menos yo! Y sin querer he lastimado al chico que más me ha querido... Lo siento mucho!

Ha empezado a besar la mano del chico muchas veces mientras lloraba.

\- Te quiero mucho! - le ha dicho - No te vayas! No me olvides aqui! Kotake! Sin ti quién me va molestar? Quién me va proteger? Quién me va amar en secreto? No! No me puedos olvidar! Vuelve! Tu Dojimi te está esperando...

Ella lo ha mirado esperando que un milagro fuese pasar, pero nada. Nada ha pasado. Ella se ha llevantado y lo ha mirado fijamente.

Parecia un anjel dormido. Sonrojada se ha acercado a el. Ha cerrado sus ojos y acercado su boca en la boca de Kotake: Lo ha besado. Se ha alejado con su cara toda roja.

Ni en 1 millión de años iba a imaginar besar a Kotake. Pero le ha gustado la sensación de sentir el peliazul tan cerca a ella.

\- Si no vienes te voy a buscar yo! - ella ha dicho decidida - Estoy segura que el magical stage pondrá ayudarte!

\- That seems a godd idea... - Doremi se ha sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Momoko.

La ha mirado y visto la rubia cerca a la puerta con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

\- Momo-chan... Yo...

\- No Doremi-chan! - ella ha secado sus lagrimas con una sonrisa - Estoy feliz! Por fin te has dado cuenta que tu y Kotake-kun son más que amigos! Los 2 serán muy felices!

Doremi la miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento... No queria que esto terminara asi! - Doremi ha dicho casi llorando.

\- No te preocupes Doremi-chan! Tu y Kotake-kun estaban destinados! Todos lo sabian! Yo es que he sido una tonta! No deberia me haber confesado con Kotake-kun sufriendo por ti... El solo me ha aceptado porque estaba enojado y triste... Vamos dejar de hablar de esto! Debemos salvar Kotake-kun!

\- Si!

Fin del cap


	9. Capitulo 8

Gracias a quien ha comentado esta fic y a quien la esta siguiendo 3 Quedan 2 capitulos para el final

* * *

5 chicas todas juntas haciendo el Magical Stage en el Maho-do. Segun Majo Heart eso pondria no funcionar, pero tenian que intentarlo. Kotake estaba aun dormido en el suelo junto a ellas.

\- MAGICAL STAGE! POR FAVOR ELIMINA LA TRISTEZA DE LA REINA ANTERIOR EN KOTAKE YA! - una luz ha cubierto Doremi y ella ha desaparecido por completo.

(...)

La pelirroja ha caido al suelo. Confundida ha mirado hacia todos los lados. Estaba en Misora otra vez pero solo parecia estar ella solita.

\- Hazuki! Aiko! Momoko! Onpu! Hana! - ella ha mirado todos los lados y nadien le contestaba - Ko...Kotake?

Ha extrañado, su voz parecia más fina. Se ha acercado a un espejo y se sorprendido al ver su yo de 6 años.

\- Eh? Porqué tengo 6 otra vez? Espera... Seguro esto es el magical stage... Entonces que tengo que hacer?

De repente ha parado al escuchar un llanto. Ha ido hacia donde escuchaba esa voz. De repente ha visto unas raices moradas oscuras aparecer. En el médio de ellas estaba un niño de rodillas llorando. El estava de cabeja baja pero Doremi lo ha reconocido.

\- KOTAKEEEE! - desesperada ella ha intentado ir hasta el, pero una de las raices la ha impedido. Ella ha intentado atraparlo, pero estaba demasiado lejos - Kotake! Estoy aqui! TETSUYAAAA!

El niño ha llevantado su cabezita y ha mirado hacia Doremi con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Doremi le ha sonreido debilmente y intentado que su mano llegara hasta el.

\- Viene! Vamos! - le ha dicho la pelirroja.

\- Me van hacer daño... - el ha apontado hacia las raices. Doremi lo ha mirado parecia que el tenia mismo la mentalidad de un niño de 6 inocente porque no le habia gritado o estado enojado.

\- No tengas miedo! Estamos juntos viene!

\- Tu? Tu me odias! Porque no me dejas aqui! - el ha bajado su cabeza. Las raices han crescido.

\- No! No es verdad! Te quiero mucho! - el niño la ha mirado y las raices han diminuído un poco - Kotake viene! Te extraño mucho!

El se ha llevantado y la ha mirado aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

\- No es verdad... Te he visto con otro niño! - una de las raices ha atrapado Doremi y la ha llevantado haciendo que ella se asustase - Siempre te gusta los demas!

\- Lo siento! - Lagrimas han emoezado de los ojos de la pelirroja - Era una tonta! Te he lastimado tantas veces sin razón! He sido ciega! Pero... Ahora es distinto... Tetsuya yo... Estas semanas sin ti han sido horribles... Te extraño tanto... Hasta extraño como me llamas Dojimi...

Kotake se ha acercado un poco a la raiz que atrapaba Doremi.

\- Eres tu... - ella se ha sonrojado - Quien amo... Siempre los has sido... Y perdoname si solo ahora lo puedo ver... Solo despues de casi te perder lo entiendo...

\- Doremi...- el ha puesto una mano en la planta que tenia Doremi - Segura que no haces eso por lastima?

\- Claro que no! - sus mejillas estaban rojas - Te quiero Kotake! TE QUIERO!

Las raices ha dejado la chica. Ella ha cerrado sus ojos esperado se lastimar, pero ha caido en cima de alguién.

La pelirroja ha abierto sus ojos y se sorprendido al ver que habia caido en Kotake. Ahora el parecia mayor ya unos 8/9 años.

\- Te atrape Dojimi! - el ha dicho con una sonrisa.

Doremi lo miraba con lagrimas de felicidad.

\- Idiota me llamo Doremi! - ha contestado mientras lo abrazaba. El la ha abrazado también.

Las raices desaparecian lentamente mientras los 2 chicos se llevantaban.

\- Volvamos a nuestra vida normal! - Doremi ha dicho delante el.

El peliazul ha agarrado su mano y le ha sonreido. Los 2 han empezado a correr hacia delante.

(...)

Doremi ha aparecido otra vez delante las chicas.

\- Do...

\- Mirad! El niño se esta despertando! - al escucharen esa frase de Majo Heart todas se han ido hasta Kotake y se puesto de rodillas cerca a el.

El peliazul ha despertado debilmente y mirado hacia Doremi.

\- Do...Dojimi... - el se ha sentado y Doremi lo ha abrazado fuerte.

Kotake la ha abrazado también feliz de tenerla en sus brazos.

\- Kotake... Bienvenido! - le ha dicho la ojirosa.

\- Gracias... Pero... - el ha mirado hacia las amigas de Doremi - Que haceis con esos vestidos tan raros?

Hazuki ha empezado a gritar como loca. Corriendo de un lado al otro. Sin saber lo que hacer Doremi ha agarrado Kotake por su T shirt y lo ha besado en los lábios. El peliazul ha abierto sus ojos como platos y quedado tan rojo como el pelo de la chica.

Doremi se ha acercado y el pobre chico se ha desmayado con una sonrisa.

(...)

Doremi estaba ahora sola con Akatsuki. Ella miraba hacia abajo y el hacia ella.

\- Parece que este es nuestro fin... - Akatsuki ha dicho.

\- Si... - ha contestado la pelirroja triste - Lo si...

\- Shhh! - el le ha puesto una mano en el hombro de la chica - Estoy bien Doremi-chan! Esa carta ni ha sido hecha por ti...

\- Con mi ceguera he lastimado 3 personas ya...

\- Todos nos hemos equivocado no te preocupes... Y... Si Kotake te déjà ya sabes donde estoy...

Doremi se ha reido debilmente con este comentário. Akatsuki la besa en la frente y se va.

Estaba ya haciendo magia para volver cuando mira una cierta rubia cerca un arbol algo triste.

\- Quien ha levado Kotake-kun a casa? - el se ha sentado cerca a ella.

\- Ai-chan y Hana... - ella ha contestado con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos - Los vamos perder para siempre...

Akatsuki le ha puesto una mano en la cabeza. Momoko lo ha mirado sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

\- Nunca los hemos tenido Momoko-chan... Nunca... Los hemos tenido...

El la ha abrazado por los hombros y ella ha puesto su cabeza en el pecho del chico, liberando sus lágrimas.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

2 capítulos para el final


	10. Capitulo 9

Gracias a quien ha comentado esta fic y a quien la esta siguiendo! Queda 1 capitulo para el final!

* * *

Kotake habia despertado en su cama. Ya era noche. De su cabeza no salia ese raro sueño.

**Flash Back**

_\- Claro que no! - sus mejillas estaban rojas - Te quiero Kotake! TE QUIERO!_

_Las raices ha dejado la chica. Ella ha cerrado sus ojos esperado se lastimar, pero ha caido en cima de alguién._

_La pelirroja ha abierto sus ojos y se sorprendido al ver que habia caido en Kotake. Ahora el parecia mayor ya unos 8/9 años._

_\- Te atrape Dojimi! - el ha dicho con una sonrisa._

_Doremi lo miraba con lagrimas de felicidad._

_(...)_

_\- Gracias... Pero... - el ha mirado hacia las amigas de Doremi - Que haceis con esos vestidos tan raros?_

_Hazuki ha empezado a gritar como loca. Corriendo de un lado al otro. Sin saber lo que hacer Doremi ha agarrado Kotake por su T shirt y lo ha besado en los lábios. El peliazul ha abierto sus ojos como platos y quedado tan rojo como el pelo de la chica._

**Fin de Flash Back**

\- Parecia todo tan real...

(...)

En el dia seguiente Kotake y Doremi han llegado al mismo tiempo. El peliazul se ha sorprendido al ver Doremi llegar tan temprano.

\- Buenosdias... - Doremi le habia dicho algo timida.

\- Hola Harukaze... - el la miraba algo curioso no solo por verla temprano, pero también por la ver con algo detrás de sus espaldas.

\- Kotake yo... - ella solo miraba hacia sus pies avergonzada.

Preocupado Kotake ha acercado su mano a la frente de la pelirroja. Eso solo ha ayudado a Doremi quedar aun más roja.

\- Bye! - ella ha salido a toda la velocidad dejando el chico aun más confundido.

El ha continuado su camino hasta donde entrenaba futbol cuando estaba solo. Se ha sorprendido al ver Momoko sentada. Tenia una caja de chocolates en sus manos.

\- Momo! - el se ha acercado a ella con una sonrisa - Buenos dias!

\- Bu...Buenos dias... -le ha entregado la caja - Happy Valentine's day Kotake-kun!

\- Gracias! - el ha besado la mejilla de la rubia - Pero ya es dia 14? Que raro... Pense que fuese solo dia 3... Como el tiempo pasa!

\- Y...Yeah... Kotake-kun we need to talk... - Kotake la miraba preocupado - Quiero terminar contigo...

El peliazul ha abierto sus ojos algo sorprendido.

\- Po...Porqué? Hice algo malo? - Momoko solo movia su cabeza hacia los lados con una triste sonrisa - No me amas más?

\- No Kotake-kun... I love you! Pero... Nosotros sabemos bien quien tu amas... - el ha bajado la cabeza - Doremi-chan y tu fueran hechos uno para el otro...

\- TE EQUIVOCAS! ELLA AMA AKATSUKI! Y...y... - la rúbia lo ha interrompido con una mano en la mejilla del chico - Kotake-kun... No desistas... Ellos han terminado... Se feliz!

Ella lo ha besado en la mejilla una vez mas y se ha ido. El peliazul ha quedado parado. Lleno de rabia ha atrapado su balon de futbol y lo ha tirado para lejos.

Estaba con rabia de el mismo por no haber hecho Momoko feliz. Se ha puesto de rodillas triste aguentado para no llorar.

\- Kotake-kun! Feliz San Valentin! Lo lamento lo tuyo y de lo Momoko no tener funcionado! - Ha llevantado su cabeza y visto Reika lo mirando con una gran sonrisa y una gran caja de chocolates. Una gota estilo anime ha aparecido en su cabeza - Toma mi príncipe esto es para ti! Todos para ti y son chocolates suizos!

\- Que planeas tu Tamaki? - el chico ha preguntado con una ceja arqueada mientras se llevantaba - No somos amigos...

La rúbia ha dejado la caja y se acercado al peliazul.

\- Aun no has entendido? - ella se ha acercado a el, pero el peliazul la ha alejado.

\- Oye! Que haces?

\- Estamos los 2 solos Kotake-kun... Todos sabemos que Harukaze-san nunca te va a mirar como mira al otro... - el ha bajado la mirada. Reika se ha acercado a el y se acercado a el mientras cerraba sus ojos - Pero yo... Yo estoy aqui... Te voy hacer olvidarla...

Pero antes que lo besase, ella es empujada por alguién. Enojada y en el suelo Reika ha mirado para quien era.

\- Harukaze!

\- Kotake! Fue ella que nos ha alejado! - Doremi gritaba llena de odio.

\- Que dices? No! Yo me he alejado de ti por otro motivo! - el peliazul le ha contestado mientras se acercaba a Reika, pero Doremi lo ha impedido mientras lo agarraba por sus manos.

\- Te habias hartado de esperar por mi... Lo sé... - el peliazul se ha sonrojado - Pero... Después de eso Reika ha escrito una carta de amor a Akatsuki-kun, se ha pasado por mi. Y como yo era tonta he aceptado ser novia de Akatsuki! Pero... Despues de te ver con Momo-chan... He entendido algo...

\- Q...Qué has entendido? - Kotake la miraba nervioso. Las manos de ambos aun estaban unidas.

\- OYGAN NO SE VAN DECLARAR AQUI EN EL MEDIO! - Kotake y Doremi se han alejado algo tímidos.

\- Doremi vamos para un puesto donde no nos van interrumpir.

\- Si... - ellos se han alejado dejado Reika al suelo que gritaba como loca.

(...)

Los 2 habian ido hacia el jardin ya que casi nadie estaba a esa hora. Los 2 no decian nada solo miraban hacia las flores.

\- Doremi... Que me ibas a decir hace poco?

\- Bueno yo... Kotake... Yo... - ella ha quitado su mochila de sus hombros y quitado un paquete rosa. Lo ha entregado muy torpemente haciendo caer su mochila y todas sus cosas al suelo - Aaaaah!

Los 2 se han puesto de rodillas y emoezado a poner todo en la mochila.

\- Gracias... - Doremi le ha agradecido algo tímida.

El peliazul solo miraba hacia el paquete que decia "Feliz dia de San Valentin ❤".

\- Dojimi... Que es esto? - el le ha preguntado sonrojado.

\- Pues... Significa que ... Yo... Kotake yo... Te amo...

Fin del capitulo

* * *

1 capítulo para el final


	11. Capitulo 10(ultimo)

**Ultimo capitulo!**

* * *

\- Pues... Significa que ... Yo... Kotake yo... Te amo...

Los 2 han sido interrompidos por Seki-sensei que se ha acercado a ellos.

\- Harukaze! Kotake! Me pueden ayudar con unas cajas? Es para las clases de hoy.

\- S...Si... - los 2 han contestado algo rojos.

Despues de eso los 2 no se han vuelto a hablar por todo el dia. Siempre algo los interrumpia.

(...)

Doremi estaba en la Maho-Do muy deprimida. Las otras chicas la miraban con preocupacion.

\- NO TE QUIERO CON ESA CARA OJAMAJO! VAS A APARTAR MIS CLIENTES! - le ha gritado Majorika enojada.

Doremi no ha contestado solo se ha ido para el quarto de Hana para no ser molestada.

\- Que le pasa a esta? - Baba(Baba es la hada de la reina anterior) ha preguntado mientras bebia un zumo.

\- Se ha declarado a Kotake-kun pero han sido interrumpidos antes que Kotake-kun diciera algo. - Ha dicho Momoko.

\- Vaya... Porque no lo va a ver? - Lala ha preguntado.

En ese momento se ha escuchado la puerta de la tienda abrir. Majorika y las hadas se han ido a esconder.

\- Bien ven... Kotake-kun?! - todas han gritado sorprendidas.

\- Ho...Hola... - el ha contestado con una sonrisa tímida y llevantado su mano derecha.

\- Qué haces por aqui? - todas menos Hana han preguntado con unas raras sonrisas. (Asi: 7u7)

\- N...No les importa...

El ha mirado hacia Hana.

\- Donde está Doremi? - la niña lo ha agarrado por una mano con una gran sonrisa.

\- Te llevo hasta ella! - la rubia lo ha llevado mientras cantaba feliz.

Hana ha subido las escaletas de su cuarto y Kotake la ha seguido. Aun en las escaleras ella ha visto Doremi en su cama con una cara triste.

\- Doremi! - la pelirroja la ha mirado. - Alguién te quiere ver!

Ella ha entrado en la habitacion seguida de Kotake. Doremi lo ha mirado sorprendida. Sus mejillas quedaran rojas como su pelo y se ha llevantado con una velocidad increible. Se ha acercado a el pero se ha tropezado en algo y caido en los brazos del chico.

\- KO...KOTAKEE! HOLA! - ella se ha alejado toda roja - Qu...Que haces aqui?

El peliazul ha mirado hacia Hana. La niña lo miraba sin entender. Kotake ha suspirado y mirado hacia Doremi mientras con su cabeza indicaba Hana.

\- Hana-chan... Nos puedes dejar solos? - Doremi ha preguntado avergonzada.

\- Se quieren besar otr... - Doremi ha tapado la boca de la niña - Hm hm hmmmmm!

\- JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJA! Que chistosa eres... VETE HANA-CHAN! - Kotake las miraba confundido.

Hana ha salido algo assustada dejado los otros 2 solos. Los 2 se han mirado en silencio sin decir nada.

"Dios... Porque me mira asi? Me quiere rechazar?" pensaba Doremi.

"Vamos Tetsuya! Ya es hora! Vamos! Dile! Doremi quiero llevar a los Nacionales! Oh espera... No es eso! Me quedan 4 años para eso!(Mira esa referencia :v)" y esto pensaba Kotake.

\- Ehm Kotake? - el peliazul la ha mirado algo asustada - Me quieres rechazar?

\- QUÉ? NO! Porque crees eso? - el le ha preguntado.

\- Es que estás tan callado...

\- Que no es fácil decir que amas a alguién asi de repente tonta Dojimi!

\- NI EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ME DEJAS DE... - ella se ha callado y abierto sus ojos algo sorprendida. Su cara ha quedado roja otra vez - Q...que hás dicho?

\- To...Tonta Dojimi... - el ha contestado rojo.

\- N...No! Antes de eso!

\- Qu...Que... - el ha bajado la mirada y cerrado sus ojos - TE AMO DOREMIII! SIEMPRE HE ESTADO ENAMORADO DE TI!

Doremi ha abierto sus ojos como plato por tan sorprendida que estaba. Su corazón ha empezado a latir aun más deprisa de lo que ya estaba.

\- Si...Siempre?

\- Si... Siempre... Desde que nos conocemos...

\- Hasta cuando me he reido por...

\- No vamos hablar de eso aqui! - el ha gritado rojo.

\- Ups lo siento es que... Estoy nervosa y feliz... - ella lo ha mirado con lagrimas en sus ojos - Nerviosa por un chico por fin me amar y feliz porque... Eres tus... El primero y último chico que amo y que voy a amar siempre.

Los ojos de Kotake ha brillado. Los 2 se han acercado y unido sus manos. Despacio los 2 han cerrado sus ojos y se acercado uno al otro para dar un tierno y infantil beso en los lábios.

Han alejado sus caras algo tímidos y han abierto los ojos. Se han mirado y sonreido tiernamente.

\- Esto significa que... So...Somos novios? - Doremi le ha preguntado mientras lo miraba en los ojos.

\- S...Si tu quieres...Si... - el le ha contestado tímido.

\- Yo quiero... -los 2 se han abrazado fuerte.

(...)

\- Y fue asi que yo y tu papa nos quedamos novios! - una Doremi de ahora 28 años contaba esta história a sus hijos, una niña de 4 años peliazul con trenzas con unos lindos ojos rosa. Y un niño de 2 años pelirojo con unos lindos ojos azules oscuros. Este ultimo no le importaba nada de la historia porque estaba demasiado entretenido con sus juguestes.

\- Qué lindoooo! Quiero una história de amor como la de mama y papa!

\- Nuncaaaa! - Kotake ha aparecido de repente.

\- Tetsuya! No te pases... Hinata no asustes asi tu padre... - Dijo Doremi con una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

\- En mi niña nadie toca! - Kotake ha gritado mientras tenia su hija en SUS brazos - Mucho menos ese rubiosito hino del idiota de Akatsuki y de Momoko.

\- Yo lo ódio! Yudi es feo como su papa! - Hinata ha contestado mientras abrazaba su papa y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Awaxuki quiwa movias (Akatsuki quita novias) - el pequeño Hiroto habia dicho con una gran sonrisa.

Doremi ha mirado hacia su marido.

\- Que le andas diciendo a los niños? - ha preguntado.

\- La verdad :v - Kotake ha contestado antes de ir a la cocina con Hiroto y Hinata en sus espaldas.

Doremi ha sonreido mientras los seguia.

**Fin**

* * *

Y aqui termina esta fanfic! Espero que les tenga gustado!

Una nueva fic sale mañana! s2


End file.
